Game Story
Prologue Version 1.6 As the political war with the country of Tengu settles down, Suki prepares to return home to finalize the peace agreements between the countries. However, on route, her carriage is ambushed and she finds herself betrayed by her best friend and stepcousin, Cherisa. Sold to a slavery guild, she remains a captive for months until she finally manages to break free and escapes, however her escape is blocked off, but the The Guildmaster, impressed with her skills, offers her to look into her identity in exchange for her joining the guild. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, Suki agrees. Version 1.7 In the heart of the Royal Castle in the unnamed Kingdom, Princess Suki confides in her best friend and stepcousin Cherisa that she feels nervous about being crowned the next Queen, but is eased into it by her relative's calming words. While en route to a new location, the cart they are riding is stopped. Getting out, Suki finds herself surrounded by a band of rogues, but before anything can be done, she is incapacitated by Cherisa in an apparent betrayal. Waking up in the confines of a guild of kidnappers, she manages to escape, taking out a few guards in the process, only to get caught by the Guildmaster. However, impressed by her resolve and fighting ability, rather than recapture her, he makes a deal: if the Princess will join the Guild, and perform tasks for them, he will offer her whatever resources she needs to track down the now-Queen Cherisa and learn the truth of her betrayal. Left with little other options than resuming captivity, Suki accepts.. Mission 1 Suki returns to her new base of operations, the Lair, and is officially inducted into the Guild, taking on a new name and clothes to hide her identity. To prove her worth to her new allies, she embarks on a Mission which involves kidnapping several young women from the nearby Huston Village. Her mentor Leroy takes this chance to teach her the basics of kidnapping, some fighting techniques, and escape methods for being captured. In the process of delivering a ransom note for the girls, a novice female guard attempts to arrest Suki, where she can either escape after reinforcements arrive, or be captured and force Leroy to break her out. Returning for the ransom later that night, the two are ambushed by the guard once again, only now she has taken matters into her own hands, and foolishly come alone. Overwhelmed by her assailants, the guardswoman is captured and made a personal captive of Suki's, while the ransom and village girls are sent to the Guild. Mission 2 Version 1.6 Keeping good on his word of allied support for the Princess, the Guildmaster sends Suki to Castle Velis to gather information on Cherisa. Upon entering the castle dungeon, she finds a girl tied up by a maid that is talking with guards. Suki defeats the guards and captures the maid, and if the girl is untied during the fight she thanks Suki and introduces herself as Carol. Carol joins Suki in the Mission to repay her, and after kidnapping all the maids, Suki and Carol return to the lair. If Carol is left tied up during the fight against the maid, Suki has the option to allow her to join her or keep her as a captive, although she is freed afterwards to help Suki in the next mission. Version 1.7 Once back at the Lair, Suki is given a chance by the Guildmaster to learn more information about Cherisa by infiltrating Velis Manor in the nearby town. With a secondary motive of kidnapping several noblewomen, Leroy accompanies her. While exploring the cellar, Suki comes across a young woman hiding there, a thief named Carol. Seeing as neither of them is invited anyways, she decides to join the kidnapper. Eavesdropping on a few guards, they learn that the head maid of the manor is the key to learning more about Cherisa. After kidnapping most of the requisite women, the two pursue the last one, only for Carol to end up captured. Going back for her, Suki is confronted by the maid and her guards, where, with the help of her new ally, they best the armored fiends and capture the maid. While Leroy expresses his distrust of the thief, he concedes to bringing her back with them, unbound and ungagged. The maid is turned in as a personal captive of Suki's and Carol joins the Guild as its new recruit kidnapper. Mission 3 With Cherisa revealed to be in the Dark Fortress, a location too far to be reasonably reachable, the The Guildmaster has Suki take a on a new mission: tackling the mages in the Mage's Tower, who have been practicing forbidden magic, however, the Guildmaster also assigns Carol to help Suki in her mission to see if she was worth keeping in the Guild, the Girls scale the tower and manages to kidnap all the mages and teachers, They are rewarded for their efforts, but the mages are left behind as per the agreement, Suki is given a Magic Scroll and a Iron Dagger by the mages and Carol is accepted as a Guildmember. Mission 4 Suki is hired by the Desert Grave Robbing/Kidnapping Guild to capture some archaeologists. After Suki gets dropped off in the entrance of Madinah Town, she is greeted by a guild member who tells her that their "Boss" was arrested. Suki is able to infiltrate by a underground passage to enter the dungeon and is able rescues Kirya who is actually a girl and second-in-command of the Desert Guildmaster. Kirya shows Suki that she had already kidnapped 3 of the archaeologists and tasks Suki to kidnap the last one. Suki then lures the archaeologist with an ancient scroll and the two are able to capture her and take her to the Guild Hideout. After the Desert guildmaster/Kirya are able to make the archaeologist reveal the location of an ancient treasure, they task Suki to kidnap the archaeologists in the desert. After kidnapping them, they are able to find the treasure but is revealed that the treasure is only rain. An upset Kirya takes the captives to the lair while shortly after, a treasure chest appears in front of Suki, containing the Staff of Mikveh. Later on the Lair, Kirya takes the 4 captives to Suki`s carriage and the mission ends. Mission 5 In Ghiaccio Village, members of Cherisa's Women-Only Army are arresting merchants and other suspicious people that enter the town. In the shadows, a powerful business man is hiring mercenaries in order to defend himself and his merchandise from the army. After discovering that there is a guild that kidnaps girls, he hires them (Suki) in order to subdue their leader, Captain Marcia. Suki gets dropped off near the entrance to the town where there is an outpost. The guards there stop Suki, demanding to check her bags. Suki can either submit or fight back against the female authorities. If Suki submits or loses the fight, she gets tied up and gagged in a cell. However she manages to escape, ties up and interrogates the soldiers, learning that Cherisa wants to conquer the northern region of the kingdom. Suki then meets her contact and is able to rescue a captured Mercenary called Athena (Optional) in order to fight Marcia and her Henchwomen. After capturing Marcia and her soldiers, the Mission ends. Mission 6 Suki is hired by a bartender in the North Coast Harbor to capture some pirates that have been causing troubles to various merchant boats. After Suki gets dropped in the Harbor, she goes to a bar where she meets her contact who has Kurui tied up for security inside the bar. Once released, she tells Suki that she was kidnapped by pirates to be sold as a slave. Kurui agrees to help Suki infiltrate the pirate ship and joins her in order to defeat them. If the player gets defeated in any fight aboard the ship, or finds the Captain, it is revealed that Kurui is a traitor who only used Suki in order to return to the ship. *If Suki gets captured, or reaches the Captain and submits, the Captain takes Carol/Athena as a captive (if Replaying) and Suki gets tied up and tossed off the ship. She later washes up on a beach where she's untied by a group of bikini-clad girls (that can be kidnapped on a Sidequest). Suki later finds Kurui and the Captain in the private room of the bar where they have Carol/Athena bound and gagged (if Replaying). She fights and defeats both. *If Suki defeats the Captain AND the ambush party, she will leave the crew tied up in the ship and head to the harbor. The Admiral will appear to thank Suki for her efforts before arresting both Kurui and the Captain for their crimes. Category:Missions Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Didnapper v1.8 Category:Didnapper v1.7